


Warm

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [23]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Autumn Leaves, Fictober 2017, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slice of Life, fall - Freeform, what its not november
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “No, Eva. I can’tchill.There’s literally nothing about this that makes me want tochill.The fact that I have to watch you throw leaves in the air over and over again is the exact opposite ofchill.”





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Autumn Leaves
> 
> It's meh, I've lost steam. But I'm determined to finish this thing.

“It’s just not there.” Even squints at the viewfinder. Isak watches him through his lashes. He’s sideways; lanky, awkward posture emphasizing his model-esque proportions. Eva is a flurry of colour, dressed in what Isak supposes is a ‘cute outfit.’ He turns back to squint at the sun.

“You’re right. It’s nice but not really up to our standard. We can do it better.” Isak groans and they turn to look at him lying on the ground. He’s bundled up, his signature scarf nearly choking him. He stays there, though. Staring up at the sky through reds and yellows. 

“Isak, we’ve been out here for twenty minutes can you chill?” He groans again, rolling his eyes. 

“No, Eva. I can’t _chill._ There’s literally nothing about this that makes me want to _chill._ The fact that I have to watch you throw leaves in the air over and over again is the exact opposite of _chill.”_ He holds his arms up, waiting for Even to lift him up. Even grins down at him and it’s hard not to smile back. Isak does his best to keep a straight face, but breaks when Even pulls him to his feet.

“Baby, be nice. You promised.” Even doesn’t sound serious, only gently chiding. He figures that he can get away with pouting a little, tilting his head to chase after Even’s lips. 

“But you guys said five minutes.” Isak knows he’s whining. Doesn’t mean a thing when it gets him what he wants. And what he wants is Even to keep doing that thing with his mouth. 

Eva coughs. A couple times. Loudly. Something must be stuck in her throat. 

“You’re doing so well, Is. We just need a couple good shots, and then it’s food.” Even pecks his nose, and lets Isak cling to him as he walks back over to Eva.

She picks up a bunch of leaves, ready to throw them again. “Yeah _Is,_ share your boyfriend a little. I have a bunch of posts to stockpile for.” Isak thumps her forehead but stays by Even’s side. 

Eva waits for Even’s count and launches them in the air. Isak has to admit, albeit quite begrudgingly, that she looks beautiful. Radiant. The leaves frame her in that pretentious tumblr girl way, but she pulls it off better than he’s ever seen it. And Even’s so fucking good at the photography thing. He’s got her looking like a model in an ad. He’s so proud of them.

“Looks good.” Eva bounds over, planting a gross, sticky kiss on his cheek. He pushes her away lightly. In the last few years, Eva and Isak have gotten impossibly closer, their relationship morphing from awkward ex friends to siblings. 

“Are you just saying that because it’s actually good, or are you just trying to get us to leave?” His stomach growls just in time, and Isak shoots her a shit eating grin.

“I’m starving, but it’s actually really great. Even’s the best.” Eva hangs off his neck in the way she only used to do when she got wasted. Now she’s better at annoying him sober. 

“Hell yeah I am.” Eva mock gasps as the boys bump fists, dramatically flinging an arm to her forehead, but soon dissolves into giggles. It’s not long before Isak joins in. He doesn’t even know why they’re laughing, but it’s disgustingly infectious. The trio make their way to the kebab place, stumbling over in obnoxious laughter. 

“So the girls are meeting us in a bit. Chris said something about a lunch and a gym? I don’t really know, but they said to go ahead and order.” Eva puts her phone away and wanders over to the counter. Isak hangs back a bit to lean into Even’s side, homesick for the comfort his boyfriend’s body provides. 

“How long did you want to stay out?” Even’s reading the menu (he doesn’t have to. He’s horribly predictable and goes for the lamb shawarma sans tomato every single time). Isak considers what spending the whole night with the girls would entail. Immediately he pulls himself from that train of thought, opting to have to live it only once this evening.

“I’m ready to go home whenever you are.” He hopes Even is tired of being social. Isak certainly is.

“You have a paper to write, so 17:00?” Isak nods, lips pursed. 

“And you have an early lecture, so if we want any kind of sex this weekend we’ll have to leave soon.” He leans in to peck Even’s cheek, loving the blush that appears when he moves away.

“Go sit with Eva, I’m buying today.” He has no problem accepting free food, so Isak settles onto the cheap plastic chair, making sure to put his jacket on the seat next to him for Even. The two of them sit in comfortable silence, the sounds of Eva quietly eating filling the room. Isak fiddles around on his phone, snickering at his friends’ lame posts. 

“Hey, look at this.” Eva leans in and scrunches her nose at the photo Magnus posted. He and Vilde have been sickening lately, near constant uploads consisting of #relationshipgoals and way too many details about their sex life. Today’s features a close up of Magnus’ tongue on Vilde’s smiling cheek. It’s mostly gross, but Even’s softened Isak up, and now he sees it as kind of sweet.

“I don’t get them. At all.” She says it with a small, fond smile on her face. Even sneaks up next to him, only making his presence known when a chicken kebab is pushed under his nose. 

“Can you believe they raised the price on the lamb?” Isak takes it gratefully, responding with an enthusiastic hum. 

Chris walks in like she owns the place followed by the rest of the girls. He shares a look with Sana and smiles at Noora. Vilde pats his hair, and he lets her. It’s warm, Isak realizes. Not the kebab and not the restaurant. It’s Isak. He’s warm because he’s got Even beside him and Eva leaning against him. He’s warm because he’s with the best friends in the universe and the promise of an evening spent wrapped up in Even. He’s warm because he’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos are great! Let me know if you liked it<3


End file.
